criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Suceress
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glock 9mm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 02:12, July 20, 2011 Reid Page Thank you for giving me the heads up. I've had to undone all of your edits to fix it, so now, if you want you can add whatever you were trying to fix but you'll have to start from scratch. I don't know when the ISP failure occurred so this could be a moot point, but next time remember you can undo your last edit; this has proven to be a better course of action instead of going forward, as the code it's not exactly stable in the wiki once it's been messed up for whatever reason. :No need to review your notes. Anything that hasn't been stated as fact in the show hasn't a place here, specially speculation :Another thing I'd forgotten: you can be as fan of Reid/MGG as you like, and good for you, but this is not the place for "fangirling". Stop uploading so many unnecessary pics ::When the first impression on an article it's that there are more pics than article itself, you can bet that the picspam is overdone. In Diana Reid's case, she may have her quota of importance because she played an important role in 2 plots and specially because she's Spencer's mom, but she's not one of the regulars and several other recurring have had way more airtime and have been more important overall. ::And if we talk about one of the regulars, to upload a ton of not so clear pics and/or half the scenes from an episode helps none and nothing. Be selective: good quality, close-ups... The [[JJ|'JJ's article']] and the [[Prentiss|'Prentiss' one']] are very good examples of what you can accomplish without going overboard, check them out and you'll understand what I'm trying to explain. And if you want to know what my trick to find good quality pics is, I'll gladly share it to you Answers Sorry to get back to you with so much delay, but I've been away from my PC and I didn't want to give you a too rushed answer :) 1.- If you're going to do not too big changes, just do them in the articles (remember that everybody can make changes upon our edits). If you want to plan a new article and play with its content and formatting before posting it definitely, open your own Sandbox → User:Suceress/Sandbox (click here, and you'll have created yours ;) 2.- About the show continuity problem: in some cases it's just a mess that the writers have done (Hotch's timeline would be the main example) thus unsolvable, and in others is a case of they saying what better plays to their advantage against an unsub (Hotch's speech in the ER to the guy in L.D.S.K. → he wasn't being truthful, he was remembering Reid the steps to get a good shoot!) or a case of them acting like most of us do when talking with people that already know what we're saying (Garcia was an only child to both her biological parents, but when her mom remarried she got several stepbrothers → depending on the context, she may say she's an only child or she may say she has brothers, and in both cases she'll be saying the truth). 3.- About editing or crating new posts: whatever you prefer, doesn't matter. What you never must forget is to sign every edit/new post → to do so, click the Signature button in the tool bar. That way every edit will be separated from the rest and will make it easy to answer you :) 4.- Guns: I know NOTHING about them, completely useless! Better ask Sec_1971 or Lord Crayak and I'm sure they'll help :D Your questions! About your Sig Sauer P226 question, I've passed it to Sec 1971. He wrote the articles originally and has a good knowledge of firearms in general, so I think he will give you the best answer/advice possible. About the pic that Anna Fleiner shared on Twitter, if it's not up already in the Behind the Scenes section, will be there; I've a big backlog of images waiting to be posted and I know I saved that one. I'll upload everything after they finish filming this season, once I've everything lined up and can do it in one BIG post! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Here's a Sandbox for you. - Reid Have made the change you've suggested on the Spencer Reid's article. Have checked too the protection some nutty fans forced us to put in place, and I still don't know why you've been unable to do so yourself as is only blocked for anonymous editors... Sorry! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have problems with my browser and ISP so I get all sorts of glitches and problems when I try to edit things. Sorry for the delay in responding. Things have been very hectic. I don't feel comfortable creating new pages and am still not fully sure I understand how to do so, but I would like to mention that episode 9 is called "Magnificent Light" and is directed by John Kretchmer. Episode 10 is "The Lesson" and is directed by Matthew Gray Gubler, written by Janine Sherman Barrois, and guest star is Brad Dourif. Episode 11 is called "Perennials" and is directed by Michael Lange. I am trying to find out the names of the writers for episodes 9 and 11. I'll have to play around sometime with the sandbox and see if I can get it to work. It didn't want to work last time I tried.Suceress (talk) 19:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for all that info!!! 809 writer is Sharon Lee Watson, Virgil Williams dixit on Twitter ;-) Have you tried a different browser? About creating new pages, don't worry if things don't end being as you want them; first you can always preview, second you can cancel the creation of the page if you don't like what you get, & third try to check how similar pages are done before starting (better clicking the Source tab in the editor, so the code shows up as it's). And if in the end you want to delete whatever you've created completely, just ask me and I'll do it for you *hugs* :D 20:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ← This was me, being logged out and oblivious to that tiny lil'fact... *facepalm* - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Editing again 'cause I've just remembered: 815 writer is Erica Messer and will be directed by Thomas Gibson... Only need to know now the title! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have tried different browsers, but Firefox is the only one that seems to work for this. I refuse to use Internet Explorer. The problem is more because of my ISP. I get DNS entry errors and things time out because I have satellite internet with upload delay. I can't even post to this page at all in Google Chrome, which is my primary browser. I did get some new informaion on episode 8 "The Wheels on the Bus". The writer is Kim Harrison and director is Rob Hardy. I'm going to see if it will let me edit the information. Ooh! It worked. I didn't realize how to edit that element because it showed up as a puzzle piece at first. I feel like an idiot now. I had a hell of a time clicking on the edit button. It kept moving every time I moused over. LOL. I have some friends who have access to casting calls for upcoming episodes. When the call for episode 15 is posted I may be able to find out the title. I'll share that info when I get it. The casting calls list the director and episode title and number. Suceress (talk) 08:47, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::That would be great! About editing the "puzzle" pieces, piece of advice: once you're on editing mode, switch to Source (tabs at the upper right hand corner of the editing space), you'll see everything there's on the page and will make editing way easier ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I want to thank you very much for the tip on clicking for Source. It is actually much easier when I'm trying to edit things. I thought it was going to be more like HTML-- which can be a pain-- but this format is nice and simple. I added some more information that I gleaned from casting calls for the episodes. I know some of them are subject to change, but the name of the episode and certain details are already set when those are published on the sagactor site. The most recent casting call I could find was for episode 13. It's kind of funny when I found the older casting call for episode 9 (Magnificent Light) because I find out after I had tweeted Breen Frazier to jokingly suggest an unsub with synesthesia who kills people who play music that makes him see unpleasant color patterns. He replied with "Cough. No comment." and then I found the casting call about the unsub with synesthesia. I hope it wasn't too soon for me to add the trivia about what synesthesia was to that page since it will hopefully become evident when the press release comes out. I'm not sure if I should add this to the trivia or not, but for the episode that just aired, Matthew Gray Gubler claims to have never held a baseball bat before. Of course, he's known to exaggerate quite a bit, but he did go to a magnet school for the arts that had no sports. Also, for episode 12, Michelle Trachtenberg has been cast as the unsub but I don't yet know the character name. Should I wait until that info is released before adding her to the guest stars list? Reid's mystery woman, Beth Reisgraf, is supposed to be in that episode too. I don't know if they will have revealed her name yet though. They think that the identify of the actress is a big secret but they showed her face too clearly in episode 4.Suceress (talk) 09:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) SPOILERS Never again I want to see any spoilers, not even the bookend quotes, from any episode before said episode is aired by CBS in the US! The fact that Canada airs them this season on Tues is anecdotal, but the owner of the rights is CBS and their schedule is our reference - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that. didn't realize that it had to air in US first. I thought that once it had aired somewhere it was ok to update. Does this mean I have to wait until it airs on West Coast or is it ok to post once it airs in US on the East Coast? Is it ok to add the info but use the code to hide it so it won't be shown until it has aired but someone can just edit the thing to make it visible for users? Or can it be mentioned on the Talk page? Suceress (talk) 13:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Now your question is one I have no clue how to answer. I'm in Europe, and everybody is spread all over the place, so no idea when the first edits after any ep has aired are done... I'm deeply sleep at that time! o.O One thing is for sure, forget the code. Can't you wait until at least it starts airing over Cali? Doubt anybody will be checking the wiki while watching the ep! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::California is the last place in the continental US to get to see the episode. It airs first in East coast then an hour later in Central, then Mountain, and then West coast (California). So people from say New York, would have to wait 3 hours (4 if you wait until it is over). What about putting it in the Talk page for it so it can be added later? Is that ok (if it is just for the bookend quotes)? I'm often asleep after CM airs in Central time. But if you prefer for people to wait until it starts airing in California then I will do that. You might want to make that a note for everyone to see so all users know the rule on when things can be edited.Suceress (talk) 19:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not sure about ALL the west coast, but I know some of my twitter pals from Cali get the CBS feed 1 hour earlier, so for them CM airs at 8pm... You, yanks are weird! ;-)) I don't really think is any trouble to start making edits after it airs on the east coast; been thinking about this, and I don't really believe people are looking for info/spoilers just before watching a new ep, so I doubt we'll spoil anybody that doesn't want to be spoiled. So that, once you've seen a new ep, feel free to come here and play! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ok. So once it airs on CBS at all in the US (east coast) then it is ok to post? I see it before that usually now, so maybe I will make notes in my sandbox to add after it airs in Canada. Thanks! And sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm a bit OCD about wanting to update things. LOL. Also, did you see my questions in the section about Special Agent? I wanted to note that there is a difference between Special Agent and Supervisory Special Agent. For FBI Special Agent is from GS10 to GS13 rank and then Supervisory Special Agent is GS14 on up. Most agents don't go higher than GS13 becaues it is actually competitive to get SSA. With SA they just get promotions naturally but SSA they have to apply for supervisory status. And apparently there is something called Senior Special Agent that is below GS14 and they supervise lower level agents but Supervisory Special Agents supervise Senior Special Agents and below. To really confuse things, below Special Agent they are Probationary Agents (but may just be called "Special Agent") for the first two or three years as agents. They can't advance in rank for the first two or three years while on probation and are assigned an SSA as a mentor. So Agent Anderson is not actually a member of the BAU because he is only SA rank and the requirement is that someone be SSA rank to join. He just works in the office with them or something. I'm not clear on exactly what he does. I talked to some current and retired FBI agents on the federalsoup forum to get some of the information. It's complicated. LOL.Suceress (talk) 21:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) let be friands Re: Season Nine Premiere Just Google "Criminal Minds: Season Nine". Articles about Camryn Manheim guest-starring in the season premiere should come up as the first examples. There, most of them should enlighten you with this fact. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :OH, WAIT! You were asking about it being a "two-hour" episode, not a "two-part" episode! I thought "two-part" meant "two-hour"! Oh, stupid me is VERY STUPID! :P XD UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :LOL. It's ok. It happens. http://tvline.com/2013/07/03/criminal-minds-season-9-spoilers-camryn-manheim/ says it is 2 part but does not indicate 2 hours. It can get confusing. So maybe they will air different days. Don't feel bad about it. Everyone makes mistakes from time to time. I am willing to bet that Fred Koehler plays Camryn's son in the episode.Suceress (talk) 23:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep. I guess this teaches me to not assume too quickly. :P UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, lesson learned and no harm done. :-)Suceress (talk) 21:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 9 airdates Believe me, not in a million years will I try to speculate about the airing dates of new episodes after Christmas... my chances of getting a couple right are ridiculously low, never mind more than a dozen of them! But before Christmas, air dates are fairly consistent through the years, plus between 902 and 907 (Larry and Rick told us exactly when will air) there are only the needed Wednesdays to air all the episodes in between; THAT helps! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) E. Morales Morales' page can already be posted. No matter how his role in Criminal Minds ends being, his biography and career data aren't gonna change. To cut/paste the content of your sandbox, remember to do so while both pages (sandbox for the cutting, Morales' new article for the pasting) are in Source mode; otherwise wikia may give you a heart-attack! ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : Excellent! Thank you very much for fixing up the page in my Sandbox for me! Ever since you taught me about Source Mode I always use it. I immediately go to source and copy from that and paste to source. It makes things so much easier. I just need to make sure my ISP doesn't go out or that my cats don't walk on my keyboard (which they are prone to do). I'll go create the Esai Morales page now. Is there anywhere I can have a note on the page to inform people that the Matt Cruz page is in the works and that it will be posted once we have more information?Suceress (talk) 08:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Strange Fruit Linda De Andrea tweeted yesterday that today they're starting to film 909, and added the title. Asked around for the writer and director, but still waiting for someone to spill the beans. One thing, I didn't open the article because we only knew the title; even if I know we'll fill the blanks quick enough, I don't like articles devoid of any information, just full of TBAs. And about the TBA, if anyone doesn't know what it means, they can ask or Google it. Most people know what it means though, and most of those who doesn't at first, are able to figure it out just seeing where it's placed. I don't see any problem if you want to put the links to episodes articles in your forum, at all! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Yeah, I figured TBA was obvious enough. Ahh. It was Linda who said the title! I was trying to check the various cast and crew Twitters to see and I didn't think to look at hers. My connection is not working well with Twitter and Tumblr. I've asked the writers and one of the producers a few times about Strange Fruit but no replies thus far. Hopefully we'll find out. A few times I can find the casting calls for episodes which list title, writer, and director as well as filming date and some details on some of the characters (but the character names and details sometimes change). The titles, writers, and directors are always reliable though. Ah, didn't realize the reason you didn't open the articles was bc there were too many TBAs. Sorry about that. Hopefully someone from the crew will share the info during filming.Suceress (talk) 02:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Reid's car Go ahead, I'm curious! In any case, try to get the biggest quality image possible, so the details are better displayed :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:43, February 5, 2015 (UTC) : I uploaded a picture that I think will work. What do you think? Should I replace the other one with it or should I leav that to you?Suceress (talk) 08:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles I'm no big expert on cars, so do you think you can create an article on the kind of SUVs the BAU use? They've appeared several times throughout the show, so I can't see why an article of them wouldn't be needed when there's an article of Reid's Volvo Amazon. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : I don't know enough about the SUVs used in the other episodes. I'll have to check the IMCDB (Internet Movie Car Database) to see if they are listed anywhere. Reid's car is something unique on the show so that's why it stood out. The SUVs are deliberately generic. Maybe when I'm not coughing a lung out I can take a look at it and see what I can find.Suceress (talk) 03:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::As far as I've noticed, 9 out of 10 times, they use the Chevrolet Suburban (from different years, of course). The rest seem to have the GMC logo, but the size is about the same... In my country you can't find them, too darn big, so I know nothing about them, but hope this helps! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::About your pic of Reid's Volvo, is already up in the article. Most image files are accepted by Wikia, is me who prefers .png and .jpg due to the quality of the images. :::No idea why you're having so much trouble with certain things (other than Wikia making some updates these days), but never worry, we'll help! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::I added a picture of a white volvo amazon that was in .png format but when I tried to add it to the article to replace the "original volvo amazon" picture that is white but lacks the chrome detail in the center front of the hood, it wouldn't work. I don't know why. I'll have to look and see what the filename was again, but maybe I just did something wrong. I'm not sure. On some of the pages when I go to edit, the source mode is not available. Sorry again for the delay. I've been sick and I'm starting to get better again.Suceress (talk) 05:19, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Now I know what happened and can explain: wikia won't allow you to switch an image in a format using other saved in a different format. You can change .jpg for .jpg, or .png for .png, for instance, but you can't switch .png for .jpg, or .jpg for .ogg, or so on. If you wanna upload and put in place a new image with a different format, you've 1st to upload the new one independently, and 2nd, go to the source code and make a complete change to make sure the image extension changes too. If you want to always work in Source mode (with the Preview available, usually is the best option), go to your Preferences and select it as default mode for editing - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:16, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Episode articles Never, EVER create an article soon after the title is revealed. For all we know, that title could change at the last second and it's best if we wait. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:33, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Those 2 episodes are in pre-production. The articles have been correctly created. Thank you for getting the info before the people from set deigns to answer tweets! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:59, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. ...My bad, then. Forget I ever said that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:05, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Episode titles Well, it was determined by Mvpl that "Night Watch" was the correct title and I am putting her word for it. Why else did she revert those edits made to the title and mention the scripts? You are jumping to conclusions based on unreliable sources. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : Liz is usually fairly reliable. If mvpl decides that the title should remain as is (and it seems that is what she is saying now), then I'm cool with that. I just prefer it to come from an admin rather than another user. We'll wait and see if they change the title at some point. I didn't know she had reverted the edits-- all I saw was the message from you that was chewing me out for the changes. Next time, please refer me to mvpl's post as I had not seen the discussion. I hope I'm not coming off as rude. You seem like a cool guy and I think this was just a misunderstanding.Suceress (talk) 21:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Ep. 1105 Title Please, read the explanation I'd already written about this on the Season Eleven talk page and on my own talk page, in the conversation just above your comment to me (2nd to last right now). Something I've not said there. I'm hoping we discover who are the guest actors because they tend to post photos of the script cover, the last version, taken during the table read. I've seen Liz's tweet, but I know too that many times they answer questions in a hurry, so not sure what to make of her answer (just confirming title? correcting title?). Changing the title in most places isn't that big of a problem, but the Wikia code protests if we have to move articles (the episode article in this case) from one title to other and back, so I prefer to wait. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : Ahh. Ok. I had missed the explanation somehow. Thank you for clearing that up for me. I think they are on pre-production right now, but I'm not sure. Or maybe it starts on Friday? Someone in my group will know if I ask. LOL. cm_setreport on twitter seems to be posting more pics as of late. They mentioned a few guest stars, but I think those are for episode 4.Suceress (talk) 22:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : :They've started filming the ep today. 1st image has been from Liz herself... of someone taking notes using a coffin for a table (very CM!). Later John has posted a bunch of images of the church they're using. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) CM 1107 "Target Rich" Hi, Suceress. This episode, Season 11 Episode 7, Written by Jim Clemente, has been listed on nowcasting.com It has come to my attention that you seem to have a type of exclusive access to these websites. If you could try to determine who is going to direct this episode, it would be very much appreciated as I'm extremely curious to know! Thanks a lot, SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 06:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Glenn Kershaw is the director listed.Suceress (talk) 07:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Suceress! Gretings! Hope you enjoyed the premiere as much as I did! Episode 10 of Season 11 is finally on NowCasting.com and presumably similar casting sites to which your friend has access; can you see if you can discover who is writing this episode? I know it will be directed by Laura Belsey, but I am absolutely DYING to know who's gonna write it. I would really appreciate your help; thank you! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 21:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, SevereCMAddictBF! The episode is Future Perfect and Bruce Zimmerman is writing it. I don't check my e-mail often, so I saw the casting call info before I saw this message. The premiere was interesting. I am a nitpicker so I had a few nitpicks, but overall I enjoyed it.Suceress (talk) 04:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, User:Suceress for helping to put my warning/social media situation into better perspective. I am greatly offended to be called a stalker. As a fan of Criminal Minds I know that is quite an insult, and I do not appreciate it. Considering my actions haven't even caused anyone on Twitter to tell me anything remotely close to "please don't say that" or "stop tweeting me." I think crossing those types of lines would be one behavioral act of a stalker, but I understand that it's hyper-vigilance on her part and that I wouldn't want my site to be misrepresented. (Even though I don't have a website, I'm a bit too busy; I can understand the feeling.) Please, if you don't mind, relay to Mvpl that I don't mean any disrespect and I'm just trying to help contribute. I'm a good person; I volunteer at high-schools, rehabs, and a youth jail to help kids stay off drugs (on behalf of Narcotics Anonymous) and many other things that I cannot divulge without breaching anonymity. I wish that whoever made this complaint would've told me, so that I can have definitive proof of what is over the line and what is not. Anyhow, my intentions are good. And so am I. Thank you for all you've said on my behalf. I appreciate it, greatly. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 22:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Suceress just wanted to let you know that I left you a DM and if you could get back to me as soon as you can I'd GREATLY appreciate it! :) Thanks SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 17:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Su! :) Just in case you get this message first, please check your Twitter DM's. Thanks! :) SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 21:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Category Whenever you create the article for a new episode, always be sure to categorize it under "Episodes", please. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:50, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to, but then I couldn't remember the format. I'm trying to remember the exact format for it. Could you refresh my memory? I know there is something about the episode number, but I don't recall the exact format when I hit Episodes from the dropdown menu. Since I couldn't remember, I just left it alone.Suceress (talk) 06:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC)